Oreimo Season 2 Episode 14
"I Can't Confess to Her" (俺が彼女に告白なんてあるわけがない, '' Ore ga Kanojo ni Kokuhaku Nante Aru Wake ga Nai'') is the fourteenth episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was released alongside the fifteenth and sixteenth episodes on August 18, 2013 after being broadcast on OTAKON 2013 in Baltimore, Maryland on August 9, 2013 and on Chiba on August 17, 2013. After Ayase's confession, Kyousuke tries to confirm his feelings to Ruri. Afterwards, with the holidays approaching, the Kyousuke siblings once again embark on a Christmas date to buy limited edition Chrismas-themed eroge. However, Kyousuke had other plans in mind and makes his biggest confession in his life! Synopsis After contemplating on the time he received a kiss from Ayase, Kyousuke goes to the Christmas-decorated city and takes a stroll. There, as he was observing the couples enjoying their dates, Kyousuke plans to tell something to Ruri. In a flashback; while still being lovers, Kyousuke trains Ruri to swim in a water resort, which the latter seem to hasn't accomplished. Afterwards, Ruri feeds Kyousuke some sliced sandwiches, much to Kyousuke's embarrassment as Ruri seem to enjoy it. Back in the present, Kyousuke, in haste, runs off to meet Ruri. Until finally he spots the latter standing under a streetlight - seemingly awaiting Kyousuke. As he faces his former lover, Kyousuke cries as he tries to voice out what he was trying to tell Ruri. With Ruri's reassurance, Kyousuke, calling Ruri by name and vice versa, tells the former that he can no longer go out with her since he has someone else that he loves, much to Ruri's shock. Meanwhile, at the Gokou household, Tamaki notices that Kyousuke haven't been coming over to their house and wonders if something had happened between him and their sister, which Hinata is unsure about. When Tamaki asks Hinata if Kyousuke will celebrate Chrismas with them, Hinata shows a doubtful expression. Afterwards, Kyousuke is shown talking to Kirino, convincing her to go with him on Christmas. His deal? Animart will give out couple-exclusive goods to couple who buy eroge on Christmas that day. After a bit of rationalizing, Kirino gives in and went on the second "Christmas date" with Kyousuke. Then, things get a little bit messy. At Animart, the "couple" met their friend, Kouhai and Sena. When Kirino asks Sena about her relationship with her brother, she almost told the staff that they are, in fact, not a couple, but Kouhai, being a siscon, told the staff that they are siblings and a couple. After heading out of the store complete with eroge and collectibles, Kyousuke tells Kirino that he would put all the stuff in the hotel and then head into town, since they are already in Tokyo. Kirino, however, got mad because she thought Kyousuke reserved a love hotel like last year, but he just reserved a normal hotel this time. Of course, if they are going to watch the night scenery, they have to do something, so Kirino decides to play the eroge right away. Later, Kirino and Kyousuke walked down, and she complains about how it's cloudy and she can't see anything at night. Just in the streak of her complains, it snowed. Kyousuke asked Kirino about her plans of the future, and Kirino states that she is heading to study abroad again. Kyousuke was then about to make his confession, only to have Kirino wrongly assume and runs away in anguish. Kirino, being a track and field athlete, outruns Kyousuke relatively easily, and as Kyousuke was begging for anything he could ride on... An insanely decorated hatchback parked right next to him, as Kuroneko was laughing at Kyousuke's struggle. Turns out, Kyousuke made the plan with Saori and she secretly made a plan to stalk Kyousuke, due to a gut feeling that thing will go wrong. Kaori, Saori's sister, then told Kyousuke that she made up with her sister, and is now happily serving as her little sister's slave, just like Kyousuke. He thought to himself that Kaori shouldn't group him with her, but he couldn't say that anymore. Just when there's a traffic jam conveniently where Kirino is, Kyousuke went down, and right before he made his confession, he heard his voice coming out of large speakers. Turns out, Kuroneko was recording his voice when Kyousuke was confessing his love for his sister and therefore could not date Kuroneko. As Kirino was shocked about the situation, Kyousuke admitted and told her everything. He turned down everyone that asked him out just so that he could date Kirino, and he got to the point of asking her to marry him. Kirino, in tears, replies "Yes". Characters By order of appearance: * Ayase Aragaki * Kyousuke Kousaka * Ruri Gokou * Tamaki Gokou * Hinata Gokou * Kirino Kousaka * Kouhei Akagi * Sena Akagi * Saori Makishima * Kaori Makishima Trivia * This is the last episode in the Anime series where Ayase Aragaki will make an appearance. Quotes Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:OVA